


A Bond That Carries Through a Universe

by Stumbling-While-Balancing (Rellanka)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Besides the Allura growth I did not like this episode, Keith gets to actually react to Sven, Kissing, M/M, Rather than being turned into an emotionless pod person at seeing a Shiro doppleganger, Shiro doesn't actually appear, Spoilers for Voltron Season 3, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Stumbling-While-Balancing
Summary: Spoilers for Season 3.After a moment, Keith drew his hand up to fist in Sven’s hair and whisper-breathed, “Let me pretend. Please. Just for right now, let me pretend.”





	A Bond That Carries Through a Universe

See ([here](http://rellanka.tumblr.com/post/163884257862/hi-followers-i-know-ive-been-quiet-for-a-while)) for why I have suddenly switched to the Voltron fandom. Warning for slight mention of suicide and suicide idealization in the link (but not the fic). 

***

Sven studied the pretty one in front of him curiously. He and Slav had heard him dismiss himself from his princess-companion through the duct work, but only after the pretty one had made an angry comment about the Altean lack of respect for a person’s free will. So Sven was feeling slightly more certain that these strange visitors that had appeared out of nowhere just might be on the resistance’s side. 

But if Slav and Sven were wrong and the strangers were in fact with the Alteans, then they had sent the right one after Sven.

It’s just-

He was very pretty. 

Not only in looks, though those were a draw- the dark locks of his hair framing intense violet eyes set in a heart-shaped face. Overall, a very pretty picture. But the fire in those eyes, the conviction, the strange need that seemed to draw Sven in and swallow him whole. 

That was what really made him beautiful. 

And those eyes were fixed on Sven himself now, bright enough to burn him alive and deep enough to drown in. 

Yes, if this one had been sent to seduce him… then he and Slav were in trouble. 

“Do you have someone like me?” The pretty one asked abruptly after they had been studying each other for several moments.

“What?” Sven returned, hone’stly puzzled by the question. 

The pretty one looked down for a moment, struggling with something before asking, “Have you met me? In this universe. Do you know my other self?”

Ah.

“No.” Sven confessed, feeling as though it were the wrong thing to say for some reason, even though it was the truth.

The pretty one nodded to himself before stepping closer to him abruptly, “Then if you ever do, apologize to him for me.”

Before Sven could even open his mouth to ask for what, the pretty one’s mouth was closing over his fiercely. In the seconds that followed, he almost, almost found the strength to push away before the fire that shone in the pretty one’s eyes swept into his blood and Sven was moaning and drawing the pretty one into a deeper kiss before he even realized what was happening. It was like nothing else Sven had ever felt before. He felt like he was being burned alive as the heat within him rose steadily. He pushed the pretty one, Keith, they had called him Keith, into the wall, bracketing the pretty one’s body with his own. Each brush of their bodies against each other only made him burn hotter, and Sven felt consumed. 

It was seconds, minutes, hours later when they finally pulled apart again to catch their breath, panting hotly into each other’s mouths as they separated only far enough away to draw air in. After a moment, Keith drew his hand up to fist in Sven’s hair and whisper-breathed, “Let me pretend. Please. Just for right now, let me pretend.” 

And even as Sven captured Keith’s lips again in a kiss just as burning as the last, he understood. Keith had known someone like Sven, Sven’s double from that universe perhaps. He had known him, and he had lost him. 

Between scorching kisses, Sven wondered dazedly who could ever be fool enough to do something that would cause them to lose this, to leave Keith’s touch, Keith’s warmth long enough to get take away. 

But the rational side of himself realized that his other self probably hadn’t had a choice. 

He pressed Keith firmer into the wall as his pretty one started shaking, and ran a soothing hand down his side even as his other hand rested on the wall beside Keith’s head. Keeping him calm, and safe, and sheltered. If only for the moment. 

When their kisses finally ended, Keith bowed his head to rest it against Sven’s shoulder, staying there for a time. Hiding in his arms like he trusted the safety Sven was trying to provide. 

“Thank you.” Sven’s pretty one said softly against his shoulder. 

Sven thought he could feel tears soak through the cloth. 

“It was my pleasure.” Sven said playfully, hoping to draw a smile if not a laugh from his pretty one. 

To Sven’s happy satisfaction it worked. Even though the laugh sounded faintly choked and the smile carried a trace of pain, Keith was smiling. 

“I’m sure.” Keith said with an attempt at playful dryness, before his eyes faded back to a more serious demeanor. Sven missed the laughter already. His pretty one should always be laughing.

“I’ve got to get back to the others.” Keith said, starting to pull away.

Sven let him go, if reluctantly. He missed his pretty one’s warmth even more than he had missed his laughter. But they both had tasks to do, and Sven knew that lives depended on them each succeeding in their task. His pretty one most likely wouldn’t even acknowledge Sven if they saw each other again; there was too much pain, too much longing in his pretty one’s eyes. No, Keith would pretend that Sven didn’t exist in an attempt to protect his heart. 

Sven understood it, even though it made a part of him ache. He had known his pretty one for such a short time; but he supposed that some bonds must be so incredibly strong, so meant to be that they would carry across time, across even universes. How else could he explain feeling as though he had met, and was now about to lose, the love of his life?

But it was too late, because Keith was walking away from him, and Sven didn’t have quite enough selfishness to damn their universes and call him back. 

That didn’t stop hope from rising in him when Keith himself stopped in the middle of the hallway, though it fell when Keith didn’t turn to face him. 

“If you ever get the chance to visit Earth, I’m pretty sure there’s someone desperately in need of you living in a shack in the middle of a desert in a place called America.”

And with that, Keith continued down the hallway.

***

Sven clutched his side as Slav pulled him frantically into their ship, reciting odds and alternate universal facts so close together they almost blurred. He allowed himself to be strapped into the copilot seat, before leaning back and trying to think of the best way to convince Slav to visit a world called Earth.

He had a pretty one to find.

***

Spoiler: Sven does wind up finding the Keith of his universe. And they’re very happy together.

This was basically speed written while I should have been sleeping because I’m still mad about the lack of reaction they forced Keith to express during the Sven ep. and I now spite ship this pairing so hard. (Well, that and I ship Keith with all the Shiro’s.) Just- Keith was falling apart without Shiro one ep ago, you really expect me to be okay with how you’ve written him in this ep, writers? Seriously, seriously bad writing in that one. If you guys see any errors, please let me know.


End file.
